1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gloves, and more specifically to an improved glove having securing means for improving the gripping ability of the glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide gloves of special fabric material, such as rubber, for example, or of perforated fabric material to improve the gripping ability of the glove. It is also known to provide an object, such as a golf club, with a rubber coated handle. The rubber handle is provided with an irregular surface, such as a notched or grooved surface, to improve the frictional securing force between the glove and handle to achieve improved gripping.